


Learning to Love

by Way_too_obsessed_with_everything



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Jack, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Newsies, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Jack Kelly can't sit in a chair, Jack Kelly is a disaster bisexual, M/M, Oblivious David Jacobs, Romance, Teenagers, non binary Les Jacobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Way_too_obsessed_with_everything/pseuds/Way_too_obsessed_with_everything
Summary: Jack has a crush on his best friendDavey is a genius but doesn't know anything about love (yet)Neither of them realizes though it's obviousTheir friends have to step inNow everything's greatI can't write a summary or a story
Relationships: Crutchie/Albert DaSilva (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 20
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first I had one but I deleted it

Beginning of September 2019

"Hey Jack," Davey said as he came up to Jack's locker. They always walked to Jack's house after school so Davey can help Jack with his homework. Davey always tells him that he spends too much time on art. Jack always says that's why he's friends with the smartest kids in school. The only thing about school (besides art) that Jack likes learning about is the newsboy's strike of 1899.

Jack always has a way with words. Somehow every time he studies with Jack, he convinces him to do something else. This time, he convinced Davey into watching the original Newsies movie. Somehow he thought that was better than the live stage recording. Now, 10 minutes later, somehow he got Katherine and Sarah here. Jack tried to just invite Katherine but after they started dating, they couldn't be seen apart.

Throughout the movie, they seemed to be distracted texting the whole time.

Katherine to Sarah:

Katherine: This is sad

Sarah: Yeah

Katherine: I don't think I've ever seen someone's cheeks so red

Sarah: Have you seen how much they're flirting

Katherine: We have to get them together.

Sarah: Agreed

Group Chat: Operation Javey  
Sarah, Katherine, Race, Spot, and Crutchie.

Katherine: Ok so we've all seen them flirt non stop all the time

Sarah: We decided now we have to do something about it

Spot: We're down

Crutchie: Let's do this

One week later

"Jack, you realize that now you're a junior and you haven't dated ANYONE right?" Katherine asked him.

"Yeah, I realized that."

"Well do you at least like someone?"

"No"

"Really?" Katherine said sarcastically, "You haven't noticed that you're always flirting with a special someone?"

"Who?"

"Wow, you really are oblivious. So you're saying you DON'T like Davey"

"What? Are you crazy? No!"

"Seriously? A week ago at the movie, you were flirting more than Spot and Race. Also, you haven't noticed him blushing like crazy. His cheeks are rose red."

"Wow, I really am oblivious."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"So... How's it going with Jack?" Sarah asks Davey. He didn't go over to Jack's today because he was doing something with Medda and Race.

"We aren't dating," Davey said.

"Ok," she said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"You guys have been flirting for forever and neither of you two has realized it. You guys spend so much time together. Even more time than me and kat. You need to do something about it."

"You really think"

"I know my oblivious twin."

"I need to do something about it"


	2. I can't think of chapter names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack asks Davey out and they go out on their first date.

Davey needed a plan. According to Sarah, Jack liked him back, but he didn't want to be too sure. He was thinking to ask him out casually after studying. He also thought to try something different, but he decided to ask him out on the walk home.

"Today in Science we had to learn about how plants grow and bla bla bla," Jack kept babbling on for a while. Davey could tell something was awkward between them. After they told each other how their days went, it was silent when then Jack surprised Davey and said, "Hey Davey, would you wanna go out to dinner sometime soon?" He asked. He sounded nervous.

"Jack Kelly you jerk!" I said jokingly, "I was just about to ask you!"

"So that's a yes?"

"Duh."

"Ok well, I know you're free this Saturday if that works for you?"

"What about tomorrow? I don't think I can wait a whole 5 days to go out with you."

"Sure, I'll pick you up around 7."

Tomorrow night

"Race, I don't know if I can do it." Jack is panicking preparing for his date tonight. "He's just so amazing I'm scared I'm going to screw something up and I don't want to."

"Jack, it's ok to be nervous. I was super nervous when I went on my first date with Spot. I mean I get why, he can be scary. But anyway, it'll be great, even if something goes wrong, it'll be fine.

" Yeah, you're right."

7:00 p.m.

Ding dong

It was a few seconds after Jack rang the doorbell before Davey opened the door. Davey tried to make it look like he hadn't been waiting outside the door for the last 15 minutes. 

Once they got in the car, Davey asked, "So, where are we going?"

Shit. Jack was so nervous and excited all day he forgot to get a reservation.

"Sorry, I forgot to make a reservation. Where would you like to go?" Jack asked. If he wasn't nervous before, he definitely was now.

"We could go up to Olive Garden? I like supporting local restaurants but sometimes you just want to go to a chain restaurant."

"Ok Olive Garden it is. We probably won't need a reservation on a Wednesday night."

About 15 minutes later, after they get their breadsticks.

They haven't said anything to each other for a little bit. It's impossible for small talk because they have almost every class together. You also can't ask about each other's past because they've been friends since kindergarten. 

Davey breaks the silence and says, "How's Race doing?"

"He's good. I'm glad I got to talk to him without Spot there. It's hard to find a time when they weren't together. But they make a great couple and I always have the house to myself so I'm not really complaining. What about Les, how's he doing?"

"How are they doing. Remember? Well anyway, they're doing good. After they came out as non-binary, they got bullied so much that they decided to go to a boarding school."

"So that's why I haven't seen him in a few months."

"I miss him a lot. Mom and Dad make him call every night so I get to see him but I can't wait to see him for Thanksgiving. I'll have something to tell him tonight though, they always that we'd make a good couple."

Then, out of nowhere, Jack falls out of his chair! "I guess I do fit into the stereotype of not being able to sit in a chair correctly."

"Haha."

Then, the waitress comes out and takes their order.

"I'll have a make your own pasta with angle hair and meat sauce," Davey said.

"Ok and for you?"

"I'll have soup," Jack says.

"What kind of soup would you like?

"Suprise me."

"Ok, I'll be right back with those."

"For a picky eater, I'm surprised you took a risk like that," Davey said.

"Sometimes you have to take a chance on something."

Later, after dinner.

"Hey, I know it's like 8 already but would you want to go and see a new movie? I heard that It 2 just came out a few days ago." Jack suggested.

"We can see a movie but not that. Cummon, you know I don't like scary movies."

"I know, but you're cute when you're scared."

Dropping off Davey, a few hours later.

"Jack, come in, my parents want to say hi. Plus, usually, they're calling Les right now." Davey said

"Ok fine but only because I want to say hi to Les."

"Ok."

"Hey Davey, I started to get worried when you weren't home. You should have texted." Davey's mom said.

"Oh yeah, we just went to see a movie."

"Next time tell us."

"WHO WAS DAVEY WITH?" Les said. He's really excited now.

"Hey, Les," Jack said.

"Well I mean it's about time. I'm surprised this didn't happen years ago." Les said. They kept babbling on for a few minutes about how they're perfect for each other.

"Ok well, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow. Let's do this again sometime soon." Jack says on his way out.

"Yeah."

4 days later

Over the past few days, they had been studying again, but they haven't been able to study in Davey's room. They've been holding hands and sitting together at lunch, all that boyfriend stuff. Surprisingly, no one was surprised. One person even asked them why they just started holding hands but had been dating for months.

Jack to ❤️Boyfriend❤️

Jack: Are you free tomorrow night?

❤️Boyfriend❤️: Why?

Jack: Medda is friends with the stage director from Mean Girls and got me two tickets for free and I was wondering if you'd want to go with me as my date. We'll even get backstage tours

❤️Boyfriend❤️: Omg yes of course what time?

Jack: Starts around 7 p.m. I'll pick you up around 6 so we can get there early.

❤️Boyfriend❤️: Ok, sounds good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're eventually getting to quarantine so that's going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack couldn't decide what to wear. He had no shortage of dress clothes. Medda has been in enough musicals that he knew what to wear, but Davey didn't. He was excited. People say it was amazing. According to Medda, it was robbed of winning any awards.

Davey to Jack

Davey: What should I wear? I haven't been to a musical in 8 years.  
Jack: Dress pants and a button-down shirt.  
Davey: Ok thanks. See you at 6.

Davey wasn't entirely certain what to wear still so he had Sarah help him. Lucky for him, Katherine was there too so he got two girls to help him.

Later, around 5:50

Ding Dong

"Hey, Jack. Ready to go?" Davey said.

"Yeah. Wanna stop for dinner before or after the musical?"

"Let's stop after. Why don't we get there early? We need to find our seats."

"According to Medda, the musical is about a crazy high school where there are 3 girls who are super popular but one girl infiltrates them and then turns into one of them. Medda gave me very little information because she didn't want to spoil the musical."

"This sounds interesting. I'm excited."

They were glad they didn't stop for dinner because they didn't get to the theater until 6:30.

After the musical, on their way backstage.

"Medda was right. It did deserve an award. That was amazing!" Davey rambled on for a few minutes. Jack just nodded his head and listened. He liked it but not as much as Davey.

"Who was your favorite character?" Jack asked.

"I think that it was Janis. Barret Wilbert Weed is a great singer and she just felt human."

"Hm. I think I liked Gretchen and Karen. Janis was really good but Gretchen felt even more human and I like her storyline. Karen was just funny."

"True, I just liked the whole thing."

"Ok, what about a favorite song?" Jack asked.

"I'd rather be me."

"You like everything Janis. My favorite was World Burn. A good melody and climax."

After the tour of the stage, at dinner."

"Ok so tell me something that you couldn't tell your best friend, but you could tell your boyfriend," Davey asked.

"Ok. Lemme think. I have something. This is embarrassing but someday, I want to be in a musical with Medda." Jack said. He sounded embarrassed. 

"Oh my god, that's nothing to be embarrassed about. Ok, let me think of something. I'll get back to you, I don't think I have any secrets that you don't know. There are plenty of things my parents don't know, but you know everything."

"Ok, want to go home?

"Sure."

In Davey's driveway.

"Hey, thanks. Tonight was amazing. You should talk to Medda about auditioning for some musical. Based on how good you are at everything else, you'll be amazing." Davey said.

"You know you're amazing too."

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

"I'll even audition with you if you want."

Then, out of nowhere, Jack kisses me. It was so unexpected. I didn't want to do anything else but kiss Jack right then and there. A war could start and Jack wouldn't care.

"I should probably get going. My mom just texted me. She wants me to come inside. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

A few minutes later

Sarah bursts into my room, "what happened with you and Jack tonight?" She said. She seemed excited.

"Nothing. We just saw the musical, got dinner, and came back here."

"Something happened"

"Nothing happened."

"You guys at least kissed. I remember when Kath and I first kissed I had that same look on my face. You hid it well, but I could see."

"Fine. We just kissed and it was really nice."

"I knew it! So it's going good with you guys?"

"It's going amazing I can see what you mean when you meant by flirting. We are getting along so well I don't know if I could find someone else who I go better with than him."

Same time, at Jack's house.

"What happened with you and Davey?" Race asked, "You have a huge grin on your face and don't try to lie to me or I'll call Spot over here and have him make you tell us.

"We kissed and it was great and that's all I'm going to say about it."

"So it's going good with you two?"

"Amazing."

"That's good. Goodnight Jack. I have to go to Spot's house."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half was really bland probably but I hope you liked it. It's also short, but I wanted to get it out. And I can't write a kiss.


	4. Davey's birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is so cute he gets a great grade on classwork
> 
> Davey has to come out
> 
> Les shows up and they get to stay for the party later.
> 
> Some of Davey's family is homophobic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write a story or write a kiss so help me.

"So ah Davey, a little birdie called my calendar told me that your birthday is coming up," Jack said

"Yeah. I'm having a party with my oh shoot I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"I'm only out to my immediate family and people in school and stuff."

"Oh. So can I come as your "friend?"

"No, I think that it's time that I come out to them. Even my grandparents."

"Dave, you don't have to do this for me. You shouldn't do this if you ain't ready for it.

"No. I want you to be there. Plus, it's not fair that they've not known this secret about me."

"Ok I'll be there. See you tomorrow. Oh wait! I forgot! I got a 90 on my classwork!"

"Oh my god Jack, that's amazing! How did this happen?"

"I don't know. One day when we were studying, it just clicked!"

"This is amazing! I'll see you on Tuesday."

Tuesday night

"Oh yeah. Jack just got a 90 on his classwork the other day," Davey said.

"Jack, that's amazing!" Davey's mom said. Davey's family was amazing.

"No way. Les! I can't believe you're here!" Davey said.

"We started planning this a month ago. The principal is even letting me stay for your family party!" Les said.

"So Les, do you like anyone?" Jack asked. It'd been so long Since he'd seen them.

"I do actually. There are 2. One more than the other, but first there is this cute boy. He's not that smart, but he's really nice to me. I just don't know if he'd want to date me. Then, there is this girl. She's smart, cute, but not that nice to some people." Les explained.

"I think this is 2 years straight of liking people with overlaps. It started when you were in fifth grade and saw a cute sixth grader in my musical." Davey said.

"Ok let's not focus on me. I mean, you have a boyfriend so that's something to celebrate," they said.

"Ok fine."

Saturday

Jack to Davey  
11:00  
Jack: Hey Davey, can I come over a little early today?  
Davey: I was just going to text you. Can you come over now?  
Jack: Sure be over there right now

10 minutes later

"Hey Dave, what's up?"

"Jack, I'm really scared about this. I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"Davey, that's ok. You don't have to today. This is a big step."

"No I want to do this."

"Ok is there anything I can do for you?"

"You can stay here and distract me until the party starts."

Noon

"Davey, everyone's downstairs waiting for you," Davey's mom said. 

"You ready for this? Jack asked.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Davey wasn't surprised when everyone was staring. This was something new and he didn't expect them to not care. Davey went around and talked to everyone.

"So Davey, who's your "friend?" Davey's grandma asked.

"This is my boyfriend, Jack." Davey said.

"Oh," She walked away. That was new. No one's ever left after he came out to them.

"Hi aunt Becky!" Davey said.

Hi Davey. Is this your boyfriend?"

"Yes it is."

"Aw you guys make a cute couple!"

"Thanks." 

"Hey aunt Cheryl!"

"Davey, don't worry about babysitting Max anymore. I don't want to turn my 7 year old gay."

"You realize that I've been gay for years right?"

"Really! Oh no."

"Also, being gay isn't contagious."

"Are you sure?"

I walked away. I couldn't take it. Jack and I went upstairs and played a board game.

"How could they be just so rude! It's the 21st century! This shouldn't be happening!"

"Its ok. We can go back to my house after we eat or right now if you want. We can go."

"I like that. Let's go after we eat. I'll text my mom right now."

"Ok."

Jack's house

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know someone could say that to their family." Jack said, "It's like you're a completely different person but you're not."

"Yeah. It's like they found out I killed a family member or something and they just found out. They either seemed to be sad about it or be scared or akward. The only people who were ok with it were Aunt Becky and my cousins."

"Well I don't care about what they think about you. I love you."

Wait did he just say that! Oh my god, "I love you too!" Now, he wasn't upset at all anymore. They love each other and that's all that matters. "Hey I heard that there is a new Mean Girls bootleg. Wanna watch it?"

"Yeah."

Race and Spot came halfway through and watched the rest of the movie with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching a sad movie when I wrote this so it might have influenced the second half of the chapter. It was also old and everyone was a steriotype and it was horrible idk why I'm writing about his family being homophobic. Homophobia is horible.  
> For the homophobia I basically wrote everything I know isn't true. Sorry this is dark I'm a dark person.
> 
> This is also another good demonstration on how I can't write.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes right on Halloween.  
> Or does it?

October 25, 2019

"Hey, Dave, wanna do a costume together for Halloween?" Jack asked.

"I thought we said we were going to go to Spot's party."

"I mean before that. The party doesn't start until 9."

"I don't think I would want to go. I outgrew trick or treating 4 years ago."

"Why don't you just come over to my house?" Jack suggested, "We could each choose our favorite horror movie and watch them."

"Ok, let's do that then. Then, we'll go to Spot's party"

Spot's party

"Hey! So tonight we're going to watch a movie and then I dunno." Spot said. You could tell that at 9:10 Spot had a drink already. The whole gang was here. Thank god that Spot's parents were on their vacation.

After the movie

"Hey, Spot, what if you play spin the bottle," Race suggested towards at end of the movie."

"That's a great idea." "Hey people, We're playing spin the bottle!" Spot was being way too loud. Everyone seemed to like the idea though.

"I'll go first," Race says. He got Albert. They kiss, but then Race goes over to his boyfriend and kisses him. They seem to be drunk enough that they forgot where they were.

Buttons goes next. The bottle lands on Sarah, and they kiss. 

Jack goes next. It lands on Crutchie. They kiss, but Jack feels like there's something there or something that was there before. "Hey Jack, can you talk to me for a second?"

"Yeah, sure."

"So whadda you want to talk about?" Jack says.

"Did you ever have feelings for or date Crutchie?"

"Yeah. We dated back in eighth grade, right before you moved here. When you got here and we started hanging out, he thought that I liked you now. I swore I didn't but he didn't believe me so we broke up. At least we could stay friends."

"Thanks for telling me."

"I don't want to end up like one of those people you see in movies who break up because of not telling the other something. There isn't anything there."

"Maybe they'll want to play truth or dare?"

"You like that game too much."

"What can I say. I like knowing people's secrets."

"Hey people, wanna play truth or dare?"

Everyone seemed to like the idea.

"I'll go first!" Sarah said, "I'll do truth."

"Sarah, tell us about your first crush," Davey said. He was great at thinking of questions.

"This is gonna be embarrassing. It was a boy," everyone gasps dramatically, "In second grade, there was this cute boy who I used to steal his pencils. He was cute and sweet and I liked him."

"Ok, that's new," Elmer said, "I'll go next. Truth."

"Who do you like?" Albert asked. This was his go-to question. 

Everyone knew that Albert had a crush on Elmer, but Elmer was the only one that was straight. Every time Albert asked him who he liked, but every time Elmer said, "No one."

This time his answer was different. "The boy I like... is in this circle, single, and I know for a fact likes me back."

"Wait, Me?" Albert asked.

"Yeah, idiot."

Elmer kisses him. "Get a room!" Yells Race.

"Really, you're talking?" Kathrine says.

"Aww who cares." Race says. He was trying to brush off a little of the embarrassment.

"I guess it's my turn," Davey says, "I guess I choose dare."

"I dare you to skip school tomorrow, or at least try to. It's not like you're going to be the only one either. Half the school skips the day after Halloween."

"I don't think I can do that one. I've never skipped school on purpose unless it was that day that my mom took Jack and me to the amusement park."

"I guess that means you have to tell us this truth that we come up with," Spot said. He looked like he was going to do something kind of evil. "David Jacobs, did you ever date a girl?" This question was crazy because as they knew it, no one could ever imagine Davey being with a girl. 

Davey glances at Kathrine who gives an expression like, why not. "I did date a girl. It was even at this school. Before I knew that I was gay, Kathrine and I dated for a little while. It was like 2 weeks, but then, she realized that she liked Sarah so she had to break up with me. Now, we're best friends."

"That's crazy! We were with each other all the time!" Jack said, clearly surprised when he learned this information.

"Not on Sundays. When we were dating the first few weeks we lived here, I said that we were going and visiting other churches to find a new one, but actually, I was at Kathrine's house."

No one could believe what they were hearing.

"Wow. I had no idea."

"We thought that if it didn't matter, why should anyone know?"

"It makes sense, but I guess I'm just still surprised."  
"I get it now. I'm ok."

2 a.m.

"Jack, I don't think that I'm going to go to school later."

"Ok. Hey everyone, Davey doesn't think he's going to go to school so I doubt anyone here is going either. If you aren't going, come to my house. No one will be home and we'll do I don't know what all day." Jack said. 

No one left until 2:30. Jack was planning on Race, Davey and Spot carpooling with him. It turned out it would only be him and Davey. "Text me when you wake up."

"Ok. Goodnight Jack." He gave him a quick kiss goodbye and went inside. He had to be quiet because his parents were sleeping. Unfortunately, Sarah wasn't here to help him sneak around. Davey was clumsy and Sarah knew how to sneak in without getting caught. When he gets to his room, he writes a letter and tapes it to his door.

Mom and Dad, I'm not going to school in the morning. Spot's party went on late. Please don't wake me up or bother me. I'll explain in more detail after work tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write kisses but I write them. Idk


	6. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens that I don't want to give away. It's too early

"You know Dave, I keep feeling like something really bad is going to happen in 2020. I don't know why. I just feel like something is going to happen." Jack said. They went to a coffee place called Jitters.

"That's weird. We'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, for thanksgiving this year, my parents were thinking of having your family and spot over!"

"That sounds fun. I'll talk to Medda later. If we do, Medda is making Turkey. You know how good her Turkey is."

Dave had to give him credit. Medda made a great turkey. "Ok, I'll tell my mom so we don't have two turkeys."

"Sounds good." Jack thinks this is going to be fun, their first Thanksgiving together. Well, they've always done Thanksgiving together, but this'll be their first Thanksgiving together. He felt like something was going to go wrong in 2020, but, if he was with Davey, nothing could go wrong.

"Anyway, what do you want for Christmas? I know you hate anything Christmas before black Friday, but I want to know what to get you."

"Awwwwww, sorry honey, but nothing Christmas related until Black Friday."

"Wow, you must hate Christmas."

"No, I just think that Thanksgiving shouldn't be robbed of their time to shine. Christmas has enough shine."

"Ok..."

"Anyways, on the note of Christmas, Race, Spot, and I are going to get a Christmas tree for our house if you want to come. It's the day after Black Friday."

"That sounds awesome!"

Thanksgiving night

"Let me help you with that," Davey's mom said. 

"Oh, thanks, you're so kind," Medda said.

"Davey's been telling me how good your Turkey is." 

"Is that who I think it is?" Jack asks.

"Jack?!" 

"Les!" Jack almost knocked over Turkey to give them a hug.

"Be careful, Jack. You may be 17, but I'm still your mom." Medda said.

"Les, how's life going?" Jack asked.

"I don't want to spoil the surprise, but I'm dating someone!" He whispered, "Not even Davey knows."

"Good thing I can keep a secret."

"Thanks so much, Jack."

"Sure."

"Where's Spot? He should have been here 20 minutes ago." Race asked. Clearly, this was his only priority.

Race to Spot

Race: Where are u  
Spot: Can you come to pick me up?  
Race: Why  
Spot: I'll explain

"Spot, what's wrong?" He asked when they got in the car. He refused to talk until they got to the car.

"I came out to my parents last night. They didn't take it well. They haven't talked to me since."

"Oh my god. Spot, I'm so sorry. We don't have to go to the Thanksgiving party if you don't want to. We can just go back to my house."

"No, let's go."

Later

"Everyone, I have an announcement!" Les said, "So, I have a boyfriend. His name is Owen." Les is grinning, but they don't have time to take a deep breath, because their mom hugs them.

"My baby has their first boyfriend." Davey's mom said.

"Mom, don't freak out."

"You can't stop me now."

Saturday

New Message  
To: DisasterGay, DisasterBi, and Cute Boy who I Happen To Be Dating.

Speedy changed the group name to "Christmas Tree Hunt"

Speedy changed the group photo

3:00 A.M.

Speedy: I know none of you are asleep. Also, Spot says hi.  
DisasterBi: Yup here.  
DisasterGay: Wow Race, you actually used correct grammar.  
Speedy: Ths bettr  
DisasterGay: Ugh  
Speedy: Spot wants to get the biggest tree there  
DisasterGay: The ceiling is only 8 feet tall.  
Speedy: Spot says your a party pooper  
DisasterGay: *You're  
DisasterBi: We can get a tall one and cut off the bottom as they did in The Office and make a mini tree.

Private: Speedy to DisasterGay  
Speedy: Spot's having a rough couple of days, can you let him get a big tree.  
DisasterGay: Fine

Christmas Tree Hunt

DisasterGay: We're getting a big tree  
Speedy: We're excited  
DisasterBi: Yay

"I like this one!" Spot ran over to it. He was adopted this year and has never done this before, so he was like a little kid. The tree he found was 10 feet tall.

"Are you sure? There might be taller ones." Davey suggested.

"You two are like grandparents taking their grandkids to the candy aisle." Race said.

"Hey, I bet you'd like it if your coat got in that yellow snow over there," Jack said.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes, I would."

"Where's my boyfriend?"

"GUYS, LOOK AT THIS ONE!" Spot yelled. It was a few inches taller than the last one. Spot must have stolen the saw because he started sawing the tree down.

"Spot, let us help," Race said.

"We can't remember? We're grandparents."

"Come help us." Race said

"Do you want your grandparents to break their backs trying to cut down the tree."

"You guys are assholes."

"Thanks."

"So, Jack, what do you want for christmas?"

"There are these cool magnetic chargers for my phone that I want and then I want a pair of headphones." Jack said.

"I'll be right back."

There was a Walmart across the street. Dave ran over there and got Jack the charger and a pair of airpods. He would give him the charger now and the airpods later. Jack just wanted the cheap headphones, but Davey wanted to treat his boyfriend better.

"Dave, you didn't have to."

"Yes I did."

"Get a room." Race said.

The tree was a struggle to cut down, but it was almost there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's snowing right now and I hate it.


	7. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cbrkstmas

"Ho, ho, ho. What do you want for Christmas this year?"  
"I want an Xbox and phone and a mansion." The little kid said. Jack remembers being that little, thinking that Santa was real and that he could get you everything you wanted. He and Davey would wait in line forever just to see Santa. Speaking of Davey, he spotted Davey a few people back with this little girl that he hadn't seen before.  
"Hello, hello, hello," Jack said.  
"I think you mean, Ho, ho, ho," Davey said.  
"Ho, ho, ho, what's your name?"  
"My name is April," The little girl said.  
"And what would you like for Christmas, April?"  
"I want a Unicorn!"  
"I think that Santa can make that happen. Young man, what do you want for Christmas?"  
"Me?" Davey says. He sits down.  
"Yeah. You're a nice young man, Santa can get you anything."  
"Let me think. All I want for Christmas is to spend it with my amazing boyfriend." Davey says.  
"I can get that arranged."  
"We should be going now, love you," Davey says.

"Bye Santa!" April says. As soon as they leave, Davey sees Jack pull out his phone a few seconds later, April asks, "Why did you say I love you to Santa?"  
Davey froze. He didn't realize that's what he said, so he made up, "I just love Santa. He's amazing." Jack was amazing. Davey loved seeing Jack do stuff like that all the time  
Then, he gets a text from Jack.  
1:00, December 20, 2019  
Jack: Love you too. I thought that I might not confuse the little girl any more than she already was.  
Davey: Smart, she asked about it as soon as she left. Wanna hang out later? Jack: Can we go to your house?  
Davey: Sure, I don't want to have to deal with Race and Spot anymore.  
Jack: I get off at 7  
Davey: K. See you then.  
"Hey, did you see the announcement? There was a new disease discovered in China!" Davey said.  
"Yeah, I'm scared, but nothing bad will happen. It'll be like the flu." "Hopefully."  
"Oh, by the way. Christmas is at 1."  
"I'll text my parents right now."  
Christmas  
"Hi Jacobs, dinner will be ready at 2. You can hang out until then." Medda says.

"Thanks."  
Davey quickly runs and sneaks his present under the tree. "So Jack, how was your Christmas morning?"  
"It was amazing! Medda got me and Race new phones!" "Awesome! I got an electric toothbrush."  
"Don't be upset. I only have a regular toothbrush." "Aww, thanks."  
Later  
"Who's this from?" Medda says, "Looks like Jack has a secret admirer."  
"Ooh gimme!" Jack says. Davey feels proud. "I think I know who this is from." Jack tore open and was shocked. "Davey, you didn't have to get me this."  
"You're my boyfriend, and I love you!" "Awww thank you, you're amazing.


	8. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you like it

Final chapter Javey

Once and For All Group Chat

Jack: ATTENTION  
Jack: Tomorrow night, we are having a new years eve party at 10  
Davey: It couldn’t hurt you to capitalize New Years?  
Jack: It would literally kill me.  
Albert: Nice. I don’t think that anyone can say no.  
Spot: I’ll bring the drinks. It’s a party!

Around 9:00 p.m.

“Did you see that Mean Girls is performing on the stream?” Davey asked.

“Are you joking? Most of the world doesn’t care about Broadway. We’d be lucky if a new pro-shot came out soon.”

“Yes, I was joking. I’m surprised you didn’t believe me.”

“I’m not smart, but I’m not dumb.”

Two hours later

“I just want to say, the drinks aren’t only for Race and Spot,” Jack says. 

Taking the invitation, everyone except Davey goes over to grab a drink.

Later

“Crutchie, how many drinks have you have?” Albert asked.

“I don’t know. Do you know why I have this crutch?” He threw it on the ground, but then he falls on top of it. “Fuck that hurts.”

“You can’t walk without it. That’s why you have it. Let’s get you sitting down.” Albert says.

“Thanks. Can I tell you something? I’ve had a crush on Jack for a while. It’s been killing me with him be with Davey and that stuff. I just want to run away with him and never have to worry about ever again. To start brand new. I’m going to kiss him at midnight tonight.”

“No no no no no. You’re definitely drunk, and don’t do that.”

“Can you help me make him jealous?”

Albert lit up. He’d liked Crutchie forever and this was his chance. He didn’t care if it was just to make Jack jealous. He didn’t care if it was just for tonight. “Yes, yes a thousand times yes.”

“Wait what’d you say?”

“Nothing. I said yes.”

“Ok. Good. Now, make out with me.”

“The countdown is starting! Albert, get off your new boyfriend and get your butts over here.” Jack says.

“Can you get me my crutch?” Crutchie asked.

“Sure. Cummon.”

Everyone was chanting. “10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEARS!”

After, they went right back to the couch.

January 2nd, 2020  
Crutchie to Albert

Crutchie: I know this is over the line a bit, but thanks for last night. I was drunk and I didn’t plan on admitting that any time soon. Anyways, can you help me some more, like at school and when the whole gang hangs out.  
Albert: Sure, why not.

Jack to Crutchie

Jack: So, how’s it going with Albert? Was it a one-night thing or is it serious?  
Crutchie: It’s more than a one-night thing, that’s all I know.  
Jack: Ok. Just looking out for my friend.  
Crutchie: Thanks

Crutchie to Albert

Crutchie: I think we got to him a few nights ago. He just sent me a message asking if we were serious. I don’t want to read too much into this, but I think it’s good.  
Albert: Yeah. That’s good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I’d do a longer end one but this isn’t the end of this story there will be a series 
> 
> The prom is SO GOOD

**Author's Note:**

> Comment what you want to see


End file.
